WWE 2K19/Roster
Roster Raw * Akam * Alexa Bliss * Alicia Fox * Apollo Crews * Baron Corbin * Bayley * Big Show * Bo Dallas * Bobby Lashley (DLC) * Bobby Roode * Braun Strowman * Bray Wyatt * Brock Lesnar * Chad Gable * Curt Hawkins * Curtis Axel * Dana Brooke * Dash Wilder * Dean Ambrose * Dolph Ziggler * Drew McIntyre * Elias * Ember Moon * Fandango * Finn Bálor * Finn Bálor Demon * Goldust * Heath Slater * Jason Jordan * Jinder Mahal * John Cena * Kevin Owens * Konnor * Liv Morgan * Matt Hardy * Mickie James * Mike Kanellis (DLC) * Mojo Rawley * Natalya * Nia Jax * No Way Jose * Rezar * Rhyno * Roman Reigns * Ronda Rousey (DLC) * Ruby Riott * Sami Zayn * Sarah Logan * Sasha Banks * Scott Dawson * Seth Rollins * Stephanie McMahon * Titus O'Neil * Triple H * Tyler Breeze * Viktor * Zack Ryder SmackDown Live * Aiden English * AJ Styles * Alexander Wolfe * Andrade "Cien" Almas * Asuka * Becky Lynch * Big E * Billie Kay * Brie Bella * Carmella * Cesaro * Charlotte Flair * Daniel Bryan * Epico Colón * Eric Young * Harper * Jeff Hardy * Jey Uso * Jimmy Uso * Kane * Karl Anderson * Killian Dian * Kofi Kingston * Lana * Luke Gallows * Mandy Rose * Maryse * The Miz * Naomi * Nikki Bella * Paige * Peyton Royce * Primo Colón * R-Truth * Randy Orton * Rowan * Rusev * Samoa Joe * Shane McMahon * Sheamus * Shelton Benjamin * Shinsuke Nakamura * Sin Cara * Sonya Deville * Tamina * Tye Dillinger * Xavier Woods NXT * Adam Cole * Aleister Black * Angelo Dawkins * Biance Belair * Bobby Fish * Candice LeRae (DLC) * Dakota Kai (DLC) * EC3 (DLC) * Hanson (DLC) * Johnny Gargano * Kairi Sane * Kassius Ohno * Kyle O'Reilly * Lacey Evans (DLC) * Lars Sullivan * Montez Ford * Nick Miller * Oney Lorcan * Otis Dozovic * Pete Dunne * Ricochet (DLC) * Roderick Strong * Rowe (DLC) * Shane Thorne * Shayna Baszler * Tucker Knight * Tyler Bate * Velveteen Dream 205 Live * Akira Tozawa * Ariya Daivari * Cedric Alexander * Drew Gulak * Gentleman Jack Gallagher * Gran Metalik * Hideo Itami * Kalisto * Lince Dorado * Lio Rush (DLC) * Mustafa Ali * Noam Dar * TJP * Tony Nese Legends * Alundra Blayze * André the Giant * Bam Bam Bigelow * Batista '10 * Beth Phoenix * Big Boss Man * Bret Hart * British Bulldog * Brutus Beefcake * Chris Jericho * Chris Jericho '00 * Christian * Diamond Dallas Page * Diesel * Dusty Rhodes * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * The Godfather * Goldberg * Greg Valentine * Ivory * Jacqueline * Jake Roberts * Jim Neidhart * Kane '98 * Kevin Nash * King Booker * Kurt Angle '01 * Kurt Angle '06 * Lex Luger * Lita * Mr. McMahon * Mr. Perfect * Papa Shango * Randy Savage * "Ravishing" Rick Rude * Razor Ramon * Rey Mysterio (DLC) * Ric Flair '88 * Ric Flair '91 * Rick Martel * Ricky Morton * Ricky Steamboat '94 * Rikishi * Robert Gibson * The Rock * The Rock '01 * Roddy Piper (DLC) * Scott Hall * Shawn Michaels '05 * Shawn Michaels '97 * Sting * Sting '91 * Sting '98 * Sting '99 * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Sycho Sid * Tatanka * Ted DiBiase * Triple H * Triple H '01 * Trish Stratus * Ultimate Warrior * Undertaker * Undertaker '91 * Vader MyCareer * Barron Blade * Cole Quinn * El Mago Deleted Characters * Brian Kendrick (Unable to come to terms on a deal) * JBL (Left WWE on September 1st, 2017 to focus on Humanitarian Work as a beyond sport global ambassador.) * Mark Henry (Retired following WrestleMania 33. Now works as a backstage producer.) * Mick Foley (Has been vocal about lack of money for video game appearances.) * Nikki Cross (Unable to come to terms on a deal, NXT Superstars are paid less to appear in the game.) * Rob Van Dam (Exclusive contract with 2K expired) * Tomasso Ciampa (Unable to come to terms on a deal, NXT Superstars are paid less to appear in the game.) Category:WWE 2K19 roster